


Despertares de madrugada

by YachiruFuusuke



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: M/M, Pencos, nado en miel, soft, tienen una hija
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiruFuusuke/pseuds/YachiruFuusuke
Summary: Raoul despierta sobresaltado en mitad de la noche porque su hija tiene un pequeño problema. Agoney lo hace todo más fácil.





	Despertares de madrugada

**Author's Note:**

> Tras los últimos acontecimientos, estoy blandísima. Como resultado, tenemos esto.

Son las cuatro de la mañana cuando unos golpes débiles pero insistentes en su mejilla despiertan a Raoul. Gruñe al ver la hora en el reloj de la mesita, calculando que apenas ha dormido dos desde que llegó casa.

Había finalizado su tercera gira, y lo había celebrado por todo lo alto. Aunque, en realidad, no lo había disfrutado por completo. Agoney no había podido ir a verle, ocupado en casa cuidando de Iris, su pequeña niña. Ese pensamiento le trae de vuelta a la realidad, y sacude la cabeza mientras mira a su lado izquierdo.

La niña, de tres años recién cumplidos, mira al suelo. Tiene en sus manos ese estúpido peluche con forma de perro que Agoney le regaló, y que Raoul solo puede lavar cuando la pequeña no está en casa, porque _cómo vas a meter a Bambi en la lavadora, Papi_.

Es en ese momento, cuando Raoul nota que la niña no lo mira, en el que se da cuenta de que algo va mal. Iris es un rayo de sol, siempre sonriente y sin miedo de mirar a los ojos, enfrentándose al mundo con una sonrisa, de una forma que sólo los niños pueden hacerlo.

─ ¿Qué pasa, hija? ─ Intenta mantener la calma, no mostrarse nervioso ante ella, pero una de sus manos busca por debajo de las sábanas el cuerpo que yace en el otro lado del colchón, zarandeándolo.

La niña no contesta, sigue mirando al suelo. Agoney se mueve y comienza a desperezarse con un gemido que, de estar en otra situación, hubiese puesto cachondo a Raoul. Porque así eran ellos: diez años y una hija después, seguían pareciendo dos adolescentes de tercero de la ESO, incapaces de no tocarse cuando están en una misma habitación.

Su marido se sienta en la cama, el pelo hecho un desastre, pero abre los ojos como platos al ver a su hija al borde de la cama.

─ ¡Dios mío, Iris! ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Te duele algo?

Raoul pone los ojos en blanco, pensando que se esfuerza para nada. La niña se pone aún más nerviosa y les mira, alternativamente, aunque sin fijar la mirada en ninguno de los dos.

Se le llenan los ojos verdes de lágrimas, de repente, sin avisar. Y Raoul cree que se quiere morir. Se apresura a salir de la cama y cogerla en brazos, pero la niña solo reacciona llorando aún más.

Entonces, lo nota. Su hija está mojada. Casi quiere reír de alivio cuando comprende que la niña solo llora porque siente vergüenza, y su cara debe ser un poema, porque Agoney está empezando a hiperventilar sin entender nada. Le hace un gesto tranquilizador con la mano, y le sonríe con esa sonrisa que ya es sólo suya. Esa en la que enseña todos los dientes y cierra los ojos, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ susurra Agoney.

─ No pasa nada. Se le ha escapado el pis.

Puede ver a la perfección cómo su marido se relaja: los hombros pierden toda la tensión acumulada en segundos, su mandíbula se afloja y su mirada se suaviza. Se levanta de la cama y la rodea, llegando a su lado. Le da un beso en la cabeza a Iris, aunque no puede evitar arrugar un poco la nariz al notar el olor que desprende la niña. La coge de los brazos de Raoul, todavía hipando por el disgusto, y la abraza contra su pecho.

─ Escúchame, bebé. No pasa nada. Vamos a darnos un baño caliente y luego puedes dormir con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?

Raoul se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

─ Voy a cambiar las sábanas y meterlas en la lavadora mientras tanto. Y no te preocupes, princesa. Es normal estar nerviosa antes de tu primer día de cole.

Agoney asiente y la niña les mira una vez más, ahora roja de la rabia y la vergüenza, aunque más tranquila. Raoul no puede evitar pensar que será tan orgullosa como su marido, y apunta una nota mental para pedir más paciencia, porque la va a necesitar.

Mientras Raoul quita las sábanas empapadas de la cama de Iris y pone unas limpias y frescas, oye cómo juegan en la bañera las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Se acerca al baño cuando termina, y sonríe ante lo que ve: Iris le ha hecho una barba de espuma a Agoney y sonríe mientras le pone más jabón en el pelo.

─ ¡Mira, Papi! ¡Papá se ha hecho viejo! ─ chilla la niña. Raoul se ríe a carcajadas, pero para cuando nota que su marido le salpica agua desde la bañera.

─ ¡Oye!

─ Ven aquí, a ver si eres tan valiente de meterte conmigo aquí a mi lado.

Raoul le mira, aún sonriente. Luego mira a Iris, que vuelve a brillar de felicidad. Se desviste rápidamente y se mete en la bañera con ellos. Con su familia.

Bañan a la niña entre los dos, chapoteando y haciendo bromas cuando Agoney se queja de que tiene los dedos arrugados. Cuando la niña se agarra a Raoul y se sube a su regazo, saben que es hora de salir.

─ Vamos a ponernos el pijama, cielo, que tienes mucho frío.

La secan y la visten entre los dos. Raoul se agradece a sí mismo la decisión de cortarle el pelo a Iris la semana pasada, puesto que ahora le seca casi al instante.

Cuando ya están los tres limpios y cambiados, la pequeña tira del pantalón de pijama de Agoney.

─ Papá… No quiero dormir sola…

El canario la coge en brazos y besa su frente, asegurándole que eso no va a pasar, y que le van a permitir dormir con ellos esa noche. Ella sonríe y le abraza mientras estira su brazo para acariciar la cara de Raoul.

Cuando se acuestan los tres en la cama matrimonial, Iris en medio de los dos, el cansancio golpea de nuevo a Raoul. Son ya las cinco y media y en unas horas tendrá que levantarse para llevar a su hija al primer día de colegio de su vida.

Agoney se incorpora lentamente, intentando no alertar a su hija, que se está quedando dormida. Le mira en la oscuridad, pero Raoul lo nota, porque a estas alturas ya nota hasta cuándo está pensando en él.

─ No hace falta que vayas mañana, mi niño. La puedo llevar yo.

Raoul niega con la cabeza.

─ La llevaremos los dos.

Agoney sonríe y se acerca a él para darle un beso en los labios, que quizá se demora unos segundos más de lo que tenía planeado, pero separarse de esa boca aún le supone un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Iris duerme esa noche abrazada a Raoul, y con el calor de Agoney en su espalda. Cuando suena el despertador de uno de sus padres, se retuerce en la cama y se arrima al canario, trepando por su pecho.

Agoney ríe y Raoul piensa que despertar con ese sonido hace que pueda empezar el día de buen humor. Se acerca a darle un beso primero a su hija y luego a su marido.

─ ¡Arriba! O llegaremos tarde…

Iris entierra la cara en el pecho de Agoney, y Raoul le hace cosquillas para que se separe.

─ Si es que sois tal para cual…

Mientras desayunan, notan cómo su hija se pone cada vez más nerviosa. Saben que hoy es un día importante para ella, así que se mantienen a su lado toda la mañana. Cuando se suben en el coche, Raoul se sienta detrás en vez de en el copiloto.

─ ¿Tienes ganas de conocer a tus nuevos compis? ─ pregunta Agoney.

Iris asiente distraída. Raoul frunce el ceño y mira el espejo retrovisor. Su mirada se cruza con la del canario, que le guiña un ojo.

─ Ya verás, lo vas a pasar genial. Además, seguro que tienes el mandilón más bonito de todo el colegio.

La niña sonríe, mirando la prenda de ropa que lleva puesta: de color naranja, su preferido. Su abuela Susana le había bordado su nombre en verde en la parte superior derecha. Luego mira sus zapatillas nuevas, cortesía de su tío Álvaro, _para que sea la más rápida de todos_.

Se siente un poco más valiente cuando llegan al colegio y baja del coche, agarrada de las manos de sus padres. Cuando le presentan a su nueva profesora, piensa que es guapa y parece amable, así que busca la mirada de sus padres.

Ambos le asienten con una sonrisa y la dejan ir, confundiéndose con los cientos de niños que empiezan hoy el primer día del curso.

─ Mira que no te soporto. Eres un moñas ─ dice Agoney.

Raoul no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que estaba llorando. Su marido le recoge las lágrimas con sus manos y, cuando tiene la cara seca de nuevo, le da un beso en la punta de la nariz.

─ Te quiero.

─ Yo también te quiero, Ago. Y estoy muy feliz de poder formar una familia contigo.

Agoney sonríe y le besa de nuevo, esta vez en los labios.

─ Venga, vamos a casa. Te haré algo de comer. ¿Qué tal la noche ayer?

─ Bien. Bueno, faltabais vosotros.

Pasan por el supermercado antes de entrar en casa, y Agoney se dirige a la cocina para hacer la comida que prometió. Cocina con alegría y lentitud, porque tiene a su marido pegado a la espalda, abrazándole, y eso hace que pueda moverse peor. Pero no piensa quejarse.

Cuando ya casi ha terminado, Raoul le da la vuelta. Lleva un rato en silencio, pensando lo próximo que va a decir.

─ Podríamos celebrar que yo he terminado mi tercera gira y tú la segunda, ¿sabes?

─ ¿Sí? No se me ocurre cómo… ─ Agoney sonríe con malicia.

Raoul pone los ojos en blanco y le besa, aunque es el canario el que toma el control y le sube a la mesa de la cocina. El último pensamiento coherente que pasa por su cabeza es que ojalá les dé tiempo a recoger a la niña del colegio, porque no soportaría tener que dar explicaciones a Iris _otra vez_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
> Es una tontería pero joooo


End file.
